Red bloody roses
by Mademoiselle Nabu
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a genius student from a suburb from Grand Line city. He also has a weird neighbour called Eustass Kidd..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's my first fanfic ever published on internet. I'm quite nervous haha x)**  
**Actually I'm french, and write fanfic is firstly something I like to do, but I'm doing it in not my mother tongue language. But I won't kill your eyes lol, cause I have a sweet friend who correct my texts and help me in english. (It's mimithenumberon, please go check her amazing KidxLaw story who motivated me to write!)**  
**Hope you will like this story which come directly from my sick brain lol ! Don't hesitate to review, it always making me happy :D**  
**Have a good reading.**  
**Sashiimi.**  
**/!\ ManxMan love. With violent, vulgar and sexual content.**

* * *

The spring had finally come to Grande Line city. After four month of very cold weather, the sun appeared slowly behind the white and though clouds of ex-winter. The suburban families started to go out, let the kids go to parks or go to the city, having been deprived for over three months. The winter of Grand Line was well known for being quite rough. It was so cold that the inhabitants stayed in their houses. The adults, the employees of offices and even the police called 'the Marines' preferred to stay at home rather than fight against the freezing cold. That was the reason why there were more crimes and acts of vandalism in winter. The only ones who were courageous enough to defy the weather were criminals, thieves or traficants. A mafia system was born in the centre of Grand Line. They were hidden in cellars, shops or little places all over town. The inhabitants of Grand Line's suburbs called them, 'the Pirates'. For the citizens, they were just a bunch of immoral law-breakers who killed and raped anyone. The hierarchy wasn't the same between the banal society and the Pirates. When you went on the Pirates' territory, whoever you were, even an important politician or a member of the Marine, you were nothing more than a potential victim for a Pirate. Since spring came, the Pirates had to stay put in their streets now, in the centre of the town. When it was winter the whole city was theirs. For four entire months, they could break the rules and nobody would question it. But when beautiful days came again, citizens and Marines got out of their homes. Pirates were dangerous. If they wanted to, they could start a revolution and control the whole city all year long, but the number of Pirates was too weak for the moment. Maybe if a leader come and gathered all the Pirates, because of course Pirates hated each other and stayed in groups of maximum ten. If that day came, Grand Line city would turn into chaos, where the strong will subjugate and kill the weak. No rules, no laws, no Marines.

Anyway, let's go back to our lovely and gentle citizens who could now go out and live like normal people should be able to. Let's take a look closer in one of the suburbs especially...

In front of his white and modern house, a young man was reading a book, lying on a lawn chair in his garden while drinking a cup of hot coffee. He was wearing a long and warm black coat, a fluffy white hat, large jean pants and boots. Crossing his legs and concentrating on his lecture, the young man appeared to be in his twenties. He had a manly little black goatee which covered his otherwise smoothly shaved chin. The streets were quite calm at that hour, in the early morning, and he was pleased with that. His name was Law, Trafalgar Law. A strange name but he didn't really care since he didn't choose it. Law was the kind of guy who was always a part of a group. A calm boy, who spoke only when he needed to and didn't like to chat. He considered it a waste of his time because his purpose wasn't to become the most popular guy with a horde of useless friends. He liked to be alone in fact. Actually he was a brilliant student, and his future life job was already chosen... Surgeon. People loved to call him a genius, but he didn't like the title. Frankly, he hated it. There was no way he was a genius. He was simply a guy who worked hard to achieve his dream. Nothing more! Law was always reading something or thinking deeply about something he already read. That day was no exception. Law took his cup of coffee and let his lips settle gently on the rim of the object. He closed his eyes to feel the hot liquid go down his throat and eventually through his entire body. It was a nice and perfect day, he thought.

"Oi! Ass-face, are you dead? Because it's been ten minutes and you didn't move. Keep it up and I'll go into your home and take everything I want."

Law felt irritated and opened his eyes to look at the annoying person who spoke. Without being surprised, he saw the man who lived in the house directly in front of his. Said man was on the sidewalk behind the little white gate which separated Law's garden from the streets. He was grinning at him, happy to annoy him. The man was in his twenties, like Law, but taller and larger. His hair was short, always messy and the dark red colour of blood.

"Mister Eustass, to tell the truth, I didn't really miss you during winter. Anyway, good morning to you too."

Law didn't waste any more energy and time, going back to his book instead. He knew Eustass from a long time ago, though they had never been friends, but he always saw him from afar. Eustass was that kind of guy that nobody liked talking to. He was too emotionally unpredictable and one could easily accidentally get on his nerves. People called him a dangerous wild animal but Law always saw nothing more than a stupid piece of crap, useless to society. A stupid moron who dropped out of school for chasing girls, money and illegal shit. Law was convinced that Eustass had some link with the Pirates without being one and it was the worst thing. From his house Law observed his neighbour on several occasions. He saw how this little rat was perfectly accepted, mixed with blissfully ignorant citizens while doing some illegal activities for sure. In a way it was a genius idea to be well integrated. Nobody suspected him. Only Law, behind his little window, saw day after day, years after years, bunches of high school girls enter the house of this demon and become members of his personal harem or whatever. Sometimes they didn't come out until really late in the night. Law didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew it was nothing good. Law wasn't exactly known for his golden heart and didn't give a damn about others, even girls, so he never called the Marines. He couldn't prove anything anyway. This Eustass disgusted Law for being the wolf in the sheepfold, disguised behind a _kind_ smile. It was the reason why Law always rejected Eustass, usually politely. This man loved to provoke others and then attack when people tried to defend themselves. It was the main reason why the brunet never got rude with him. But apparently, that day the redhead wanted to annoy Law more... So he kept provoking.

"Oi, shit-head. I never saw you with a woman before. You can't get any or are you one of those who like to kneel for the dick?"

His stupid laugh pissed Law off. He clenched his teeth and glanced at Eustass again. The moron laughed at his own_ joke_... pathetic. Law held the other pair of eyes and answered smartly in a way which wasn't rude but could hardly be considered polite.

"If you don't see them coming to my house, it's because I get them at theirs."

_'So shut the fuck up and go play with yourself._' Law wanted to add this but he didn't. And once more, the brunet _won_ the little battle. Eustass grunted and returned back to his own house.

Time passed and about two hours after the _conversation_ between the two neighbours, another voice interrupted Law's reading. The voice was unfamiliar and sounded far more innocent. Sweeter. The young man looked in the direction of his gate again and saw two little girls in uniform this time, about nine or ten years old. The shortest was holding a piece of paper and the other one a brown box. Law observed them in silence and didn't move or acknowledged them in any other way. The shortest started to talk.

"Good morning Mister Tora... Taro...fa... Em... Good morning. We are from Grand Line elementary school and we want to go on a trip to another island so we are selling snacks, cakes and chocolates. Would you like some?"

"No. Thanks."He was direct, stern and serious. Typical Law.

"But please Mister... We really want to-"

"I said no. I'm not interested in your candy or whatever. Just go annoy someone else, I'm busy right now."

He didn't raise his voice but when saying that he waved his hand as if telling the girls to get the fuck off of his property. The girls were shocked to be rejected like that and the tallest stuck out her tongue to show her indignation, but after seeing Law's irritated frown the girls did what the mean man said and went to knock at another house door. Law's heart missed a beat when he saw the girls knock at Eustass' door. _'Not that door!_', he mentally yelled but the warning was obviously useless. He admitted that he was sometimes heartless and didn't care much about others, but those were innocent kids! Should he do something? Before he had time to question his sense of morality further, Eustass opened the door. At first he was surprised by his visitors, but after some explanations, provided by the children, a creepy smile appeared on his face. He gently caressed one of the girls' head and invited them to enter his house then closed his door. Law started to worry and wondered again if he should do something. Was this guy a real danger? Maybe he did have a heart and wouldn't attack kids? Or maybe he was a monster? Tones of questions and scenarios came to Law's mind, each one worse than the last. He took a deep breath. _'Come on man... He won't do anything... Calm down, calm down.'_ He decided to wait a few more minutes and give his neighbour the benefit of the doubt. Five minutes, then ten, then fifteen minutes and the girls still didn't come out of his house. Man it was creepy as fuck! Law jumped out of his lawn chair and walked briskly to knock on Eustass' door. He was really anxious, remembering the number of girls this piece of shit invited inside his home. Luckily the door opened and Law felt a pang of pleasure at the surprised look on Eustass' face.

"What do you want?" Grunted the redhead in his usually _well-mannered_ way.

"I forgot to... To give them money for the chocolate..." Law was looking behind Eustass, trying to see the girls.

"No prob'. Just give me the money and I'll give it to them." Eustass stuck out his hand to receive the money and Law frowned at it for a fraction of a second, his mind racing to come up with another lie.

"No... Em... I know their moms and after giving them money...I have to take them back to their parents." Of course he was saying the first thing which came to his mind to get the girls out as fast as possible and as far away from that psychopath as he could.

"I see." He turned back to call to the girls. "Babies, come here. There's someone waiting for you."

Law felt shivers run down his spine when he heard this piece of shit call them 'Babies'. The words 'weirdo' and 'psycho' entered his mind but he managed to keep them there. Then the girls came and he noticed they were sucking lollipops. _'He gave them lollipop__s__? What the hell is wrong with this perv?!'_ He took the hands of the girls and got them into his own garden, not sparing the other man another glance. The girls didn't have time to protest and when they finally stopped, Law immediately asked them for their respective moms' phone numbers. They reluctantly answered, swayed by the scary look in the mean man's eyes, while oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. He managed to invent a believable-ish story to the moms, convincing them to come pick up their girls only one street away, and gave fifty berries to the children.

"Now listen you little piece of... Sweet hearts. Never, never accept when a stranger invites you to come into their home! Just look at him! He looks like the devil himself. So here is fifty berries. I'll buy all your crap. Go away and never come back here, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mister." They said together in a shaky voice which promised tears were on the way.

"And throw away the lollipops. Didn't your parents warn you about accepting candy from strangers? Now go join your moms. They're waiting at the next street. Quick, I don't want to see you anymore."

The girls threw out their lollipops and walk away, scared after taking the money. Law sighed in exasperation when he turned back and noticed Eustass leaning against his door while staring back at him. He wasn't smiling anymore. His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't say anything before turning to go back into his house. Law gulped and released a puff of air he hadn't realized he was holding, admittedly a little unnerved after that scene. He took his books and his cup and got back inside his house too.

Weeks later after the aforementioned incident, on another morning, Law _"met"_ his neighbour once more. It was about nine in the morning, on a Sunday, and the weather was great. The handsome tattooed brunet was gardening. Kneeling on the grass, he was watering his red roses. He was wearing plastic yellow gloves and boots, the expected tools of the trade. Singing one of his favourite tunes, in his head, he was in a pretty good mood. The day was really sunny, proof that spring had really and truly started. Law looked up at the sky and saw that it was a beautiful turquoise blue colour, with white and fluffy clouds drifting lazily by. He smiled at the scenery. He was thinking about what to do for the rest of the day. Naturally he wouldn't stay at home with that nice weather... He finally decided to keep on gardening until midday, then he would eat some fresh fruit salad on his lawn chair, after that he planned to go to the flower store and buy more rose seeds and end the day with his return home to plant them. All in all, a very nice day! He was smiling just by thinking of this calm and productive day to come.

"Oi, that's kind of gay, what you're doing here man. Even my mom isn't doing that anymore." Eustass was eating an apple and holding a wicker basket while standing on the sidewalk. No more than a meter separated the two.

"Maybe that's because when she saw how ugly you are, she hung herself."

Oops.

_'Oh shit Trafalgar! You and your stupid mouth...'_ When he dared turn around he saw that Eustass was already angry. Very angry. He stopped eating his apple while glaring in a really scary way at Law. He didn't attempt to excuse his words, it was already far too late for that. Eustass heard everything. Law just froze, his demeanour surprisingly cool looking...on the outside.

"Oh, you dare insult my mom ?!" He was close to breaking the wooden fence, which served as the only protective barrier between the two, with his bare hands. "Listen, you cunt! You're lucky that I have no time to pay you back today! But I swear, when I get back from my business, I'll rip your gayish roses and shove them up your fucking ass! Okay?!" Then he kicked the fence, which easily broke, and stomped to his car only to speed away a second later, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Law stopped holding his breath and let loose a heavy sigh. Why in the name of hell did he speak out loud?... It was abundantly clear he was about to be beaten by Eustass now. Even if Law was pretty tall and he could hold his own in a fight, he was certainly weaker that that behemoth. What was he supposed to do now? Hiding inside his house sounded like the perfect solution for the moment. But he couldn't hide for ever! Law got up and tidied his gardening stuff. So much for his nice day... He wondered if maybe that stupid moron will forget the whole thing in a few hours. He was rubbing his goatee while silently praying for that. The day passed slowly for Trafalgar Law. He stayed at home and every hour he looked out his window, wondering if Eustass came back or not. It was really surprising when he didn't make an appearance for the rest of the day or the evening. Law looked at his watch. 01:30 AM. '_I think I have to get some sleep. I locked up my house so it's safe.'_ He got upstairs and undressed slowly, changing into his favourite adorable pyjamas with a little white bear on the front of his top. 'BEPO' was written in capital blocks across his butt. He had black cases under his eyes and felt disgusted when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He slide inside his large and welcoming bed, turning off the lights and shut his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from the outside. It was like something hit his window violently. He jumped out of his bed, turned the lights back on and wearily inspected his window.

"What a violent wind... Oh wow... A tree fell down.." He must have dozed off for a short while because he mumbled the words in his trademark sleepy fashion.

He couldn't return to bed because of the noise coming from the streets as well as the wind mixing with thunder and heavy rain. Law put on his fluffy socks and went in his living room. He sat down negligently on his sofa and turned on the TV. He stopped on the News channel and it served as the perfect wake up call.

"BIG NEWS. The Red Arrow, the biggest Building of Grand Lines city, collapsed at 3:12 AM this morning. There are circa 234 dead persons and 109 reported missing. The firemen are actively doing their best to save as many survivors as possible but none have been found yet. Due to the weather the search is greatly impaired and two firemen have lost their lives. Some rumours say there's a Link between the "Bloody bird family", one of the most influent Pirate group-"

Law shut down the TV totally scared and disgusted by the Pirates again. He turned his head and looked out his window. The weather was getting worse with each passing second. The brunet sneezed before getting up. He was about to go upstairs and give sleeping another desperate shot, but a violent knock at his door stopped him in his tracks. He was already in an agitated state of mind and he physically jumped at the sound. The knocks were so loud he thought his door would soon collapse. Could he fool himself into thinking it was only the wind or perhaps someone in need? His blood raced as he hesitantly neared the white door and opened it just a crack. He was surprised to see Eustass standing outside, drenched and more exhausted looking than himself. His breath was ragged and Law was certain he ran from somewhere. Law didn't think a moment before swinging the door all the way open and stepping aside but the other man didn't move to step inside the shelter. Law couldn't even begin to comprehend what the bloody fuck was going on and he just stood there mutely while the rain pelted his face.

"For one time in your life don't be useless... Bastard... Take that... I will come back and get it later..." He gave the wicker basket to Law.

"Wh-What?! Come in, you stupid moron! It's dangerous out there!"

"Can't! They're coming!"

"Who?!"

Suddenly he heard the Marine sirens. Law took the basket and noticed that Eustass had some blood dripping from his arm. He didn't have time to say anything. The bleeding idiot closed the door and disappeared too fast. Law sat on his floor and tried, and failed, to understand what was going on. That was too fast and too complicated for his brain to make much sense of it.

_'To sum up the situation... The weather decided to go bipolar today, some trees fell all over my front yard, The Red Arrow collapsed and did a lot of damages, the Pirates are involved, Eustass is being chased by the Marine and he gave me a basket of fruit before leaving... What a night! Things just get better and better...'_

He slapped his palm across his forehead. What the fuck was going on?! Seriously? He sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and got up. He was about to go back to his bed when he remembered the basket in his hand. What could it be? What was so important that Eustass would risk his life to save it? And why giving it to Law of all people?! He hated him!

"Stupid fruit basket!..." He held it and looked under the white sheet to see what was inside.

Now he was well and truly scared.

"NO WAY."

* * *

**Bababam. What will happening next ? Try to find it in comments haha x)**  
**Thanks for reading, it was a pleasure for me to write it.**  
**Don't forget to review, I will be happy to see your reactions!**  
**See you in the next episode if you want. (I'm in my exams period so please apologize for my slowlyness)**

**Sashiimi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I come with the chapter 2 ! Thanks for your reaction, and here are some explantion (or not lol)**  
**A big thanks to mimithenumberon for correcting again my chapter, a good job she did ! (and check her work, I will repeat this at every chapter lol)**  
**Have a nice reading !**  
**Sashiimi.**

* * *

Law wasn't someone who got scared often. He was always hiding his emotion, all of them from happiness to anger and certainly fear. He was a strong man who could easily handle tough situations, by staying calm and using his intelligence to analyse every detail. But this time it was too much, even for him. After seeing the little human under the sheets, his usually calm analytical skills were in total shambles. At first, he couldn't believe what he was seeing... ´_A baby?! Really?...'_ Then the fear settled in his chest and his heart started to beat at an alarming rate. He was hopelessly lost and mechanically looked around himself, as if hoping for a solution to magically appear out of nowhere. Realizing that was not going to happen, he tried to calm down and little by little his breath began to steady once more. First of all, he had to determine if this was just a dream... Yes, that could be an explanation. Had to be! Not giving his brain time to come up with one of the hundreds of reasons why that logic was flawed, he kicked the wall in front of him. The shooting pain up his toes and foot, not to mention the yelp of pain, forced Law to take a deep breath. A very deep breath and then another. _'Ok, I'm not dreaming.'_ He went to his kitchen and placed the basket on the wooden table. He sighed and poured himself a glass of cold water. Two purposeful gulped later his thinking gears began to rotate while staring at the little baby. It was sleeping peacefully. Law noticed the bright orange hair and the milky smooth skin and wondered...

"Why are you here, poor little baby?"

Law's voice was low but calm. He still couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening to him. Everyone would clearly agree that situation was weird as hell! He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that from that moment on he was in charge of another life. He guessed that Eustass wouldn't come back anytime soon, if he was being chased by the Marines, and if that imbecile gave the baby to Law it was surely for the purpose to take care of him. Firstly, Law had to examine if the baby was healthy and without injures. He scrambled upstairs quickly, grabbed a fluffy orange towel and his medical kit. When he got down again, he set the towel on the table next to the basket and laid the baby on it, taking good care not to wake the little bundle. He cautiously removed the baby's clean clothes, noticing it was a girl, and examined the little body. At first glance, the baby didn't seem to have any injures. He had to give credit where credit was due. Eustass did a good job by securing the basket well while running. Even if he was a brute of a man he protected the baby... Law didn't see any sign of bruises on the snow white skin, so he took his stethoscope and placed the end of the object to her heart, listening intently. The heart and lungs were strong and after checking the pulse he was relieved to find that rushing away steadily as well. What an unexpected way to practice his medical training. He felt surprisingly happy when he came to the conclusion that the baby was in perfect health. He dressed her back up and re-placed her just as carefully as before in the basket. He walked to the second floor to put his medical kit back in its place, this time without the fear of tripping over his own hasty feet and breaking his neck in the process, and while he was in his small but comfortable home office he reached for a notebook and a pen. He went back to the kitchen and fell more than sat down on a chair. He has to write down the thing he had to remember when taking care of a baby. He didn't know what to do at all! He had no idea _why_ he was looking after this baby, forget about _how_...He'd never really looked after a child before, not even a relative's, and he was kind of lost and afraid about the whole thing! He thought furiously for a few minutes and then started writing.

"1. Buy a guide book about babysitting or whatever can explain how a baby works.  
2. Buy baby food.  
3. Buy hygienic stuff for the baby (baby shampoo etc...)  
4. Buy baby clothes.  
5. Buy a crib.  
6. Buy a toy."

"Because every baby has a toy, even I know that... That's a good beginning."

Feeling a lot more in control, Law's gaze drifted down to his watch. 3:37 AM. Far too late for him to go back to sleep, forgetting the storm outside was still raging and the noise would keep him up if the time and nerves didn't do the trick. He took the basket and went upstairs, for what he hoped was the last time that night, and placed the baby in his own bed. It was for sure more comfortable than a wicker basket. Then he sat on a chair next to the bed and looked after the baby until morning came. While sitting in the dark, alone with his thoughts, he realized he'd spent plenty of time thinking about how to care for the baby and he's completely forgotten about Eustass. Did he get caught by the Marines? Probably not. He was a stupid asshole, but hard to catch. Law was certain Eustass was somewhere safe, though he had no idea where that certainty came from or why he gave a rat's ass. But then another question popped into Law's mind, like an uninvited guest... How did that man of all the men on the planet even managed to get a baby? Was it even his own baby? Law laughed suddenly, quickly muffling his sudden eruption of mirth with the back of his hand so as not to wake up the girl. Who on earth would wanted to marry and make a baby with that fucking twat? What an unaware person... But Law was scared by another explanation, one he tried not to think of but which persisted to tear at his defences since the moment Eustass placed the basket into his care. Maybe it was his baby but the mom didn't want to get pregnant? Maybe the mom was shot down by a pirate or something like that? Or maybe he kidnapped that kid! Oh, in what stupid situation did Law manage to get himself tangled?...

Hours of fruitless pondering later, he noticed the weather finally calm down a little. The sunshine seeped through the crack where the curtains met to caress his face. He got to his feet and stretched his aching bones, before picking up the baby and gently settling her back in the basket. Deciding he was in desperate need of some fresh air to clear his thoughts a little, he put on his coat, took some biscuits and went outside. The streets were clearly destroyed. Jagged cracks broke the concrete like gaping wounds and Law's garden was devastated. He felt a pang in his chest when he saw that only three of his red roses were still alive. Shaking his head and remembering the more pressing matters at hand, he decided to walk until he saw a bus stop but it wasn't a big surprise to see the transport system was on hold after a storm like that. After verifying that no one was coming, he sighed and walked into town instead. He entered the first shop he found and started to search for the things he needed. But someone did not approve... Law nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly heard the baby screaming. '_Shit!'_ What was he supposed to do now?! People started looking at him, expecting him to appropriately react to the baby's cries but the only thing he did was ask the baby to be quiet, politely. Naturally, it didn't work. That's when the brunet teenager walked over to Law and said smartly:

"Maybe he's hungry. You should give him some meat."

Law couldn't believe his ears. Was this kid mentally challenged or something? But perhaps not a total idiot... The notion of hunger hadn't entered Law's mind. His gaze raked up and down several shelves until he found fresh milk and a baby milk bottle. He took the baby into one arm and the small milk bottle in the other, now filled with milk, and proceeded to bring it to the child's lips as carefully as if her mouth was made of fragile glass. The girl began sucking and swallowing the milk greedily and immediately stopped crying. The teenager was smiling.

"Hunger always makes everyone angry."

"Well, thanks for the help." Law said awkwardly, a tad bit hissy at having overlooked such an obvious problem.

"It's okay! I can understand this baby since I'm always hungry too! I'm Luffy! Hope we'll meet again next time, shshsh!" Then he disappeared, leaving Law to run over the torrent of information on his own.

What an uncommon meeting... When the baby drank half the bottle, Law put her back in her makeshift pram and continued his shopping. The baby was happy to drift back to sleep while Law paid about 55 berries for all the stuff he bought and returned back home.

Some weeks passed and Law settled surprisingly easily into his new role as daddy. Somewhere along the way he even started calling the little unexpected bundle of joy "my princess". At first the adjustment was difficult for him, having to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of his princess but he got accustomed quickly enough. He stopped going to university but kept up his studies at home instead. His bedroom was now divided into two parts, but still extremely tidy. Law was a clean maniac after all and even his princess couldn't change that... He was always cleaning, cleaning and cleaning, making his soon to be surgeon brethren proud. He managed to set his daily schedule around the baby. His fridge underwent a drastic change and was now filled with baby friendly foods. Hell, he even took his baths with the baby, afraid of leaving her alone even for that length of time. His life changed a lot, no arguing that, but at the end of the day he wasn't really affected. It was a new experience for him to live with someone. He'd always been alone in the past. One of his favourite things to do was place a towel on the grass in his front garden and let the baby play with her toys while he sat next to her reading medical textbooks. The weather stayed stable for this stretch of time, which was a welcomed change, and the sun was always there. Law was now acting like his life had always been like that and, without making a conscious decision about it, like the baby was his. This baby girl had a calm temperament, even though she was young. She cried occasionally but rarely threw tantrums and was easily appeased with a few soothing words. The brunet was happy to have someone to share is life with and that discovery was probably the most shocking of them all.

But that easy life had to come to an end someday...Alas, all good things were destined to come to an end sometime. It was a Saturday evening, and Law was preparing dinner for himself and his new daughter. He was peeling vegetable with the purpose of making a soup for his meal and the usual baby bottle for the girl. The girl was playing peacefully with her toys, in the living room. She was hugging a little white bear she never let far from her sights. Law was concentrated on his activity, but stopped when he thought he heard something. His danger detecting senses automatically sharpened since the baby dropped into his life. He listened intently for a handful of seconds but heard nothing more.

_"Maybe it's your imagination man."_ But he left his knife on the table and went to the corridor anyway, just in case. He froze when he saw a huge shadow in his living room. A thief?! He quickly but silently went back to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest blunt object, a frying pan. With cat like grace he stepped behind the man and brought the pan down, knocking him out with more power and violence than expected from such a slender body. The stranger growled feraly in a way which both brought a familiar shiver of fear down Law's spine and a questionable slimmer of relief.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SHIT-HEAD?! IT'S ONLY ME, EUSTASS!" He turned around and glared at Law.

"MY PROBLEM?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, ENTERING MY HOUSE LIKE IT'S YOURS!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A THIEF OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Far be it for Law, with all his intelligence, to back down from a screaming contest when Eustass Kidd was involved...

The two men were furious, glaring at each other with enough emotion to physically burn one another. Law had totally forgotten about the guy and he didn't like the rude wake up call to reality! But, realizing one of them had to be the bigger man and there was no way in hell his dim-witted neighbour could do that, he sighed and went back to the kitchen and fished some ice from his freezer for the redhead's fresh injury. When he returned, Eustass was sitting nonchalantly on the couch and looking at the little girl who seemed oblivious to anything which did not involve her teddy bear. Eustass' attention was snapped away when Law neared him and immediately started complaining when the brunet pressed the ice to his wound.

"Be careful! It hurts!" He grunted but Law rolled his eyes and pressed harder, just to see the man wince.

"Shut the fuck up and stop moving." Law wasn't afraid to insult him again because now he had the upper hand. He could easily call the Marines and alert them to the presence of Eustass Kidd in his house. It would only take a few seconds and they both knew that.

A heavy silence settled when Law went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the vegetable soup. He didn't talk to Eustass. He had nothing to say to him. He didn't care about his situation or his health or his previously injured arm. He absolutely didn't care about Eustass in general! He didn't like him anyway. The old Law, the man with the frozen heart resurfaced. After half an hour, or what seemed like ages to Eustass, Law returned to the living room.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Law's voice was neutral but only a completely clueless moron could miss the ice in his eyes. It was clear what he hoped Eustass would say...

"I accept only if it's not poisoned." The clueless moron grinned.

Law didn't answer, taking the little girl in his arm instead, and walked back to the kitchen table followed by his unwelcomed visitor. He set the girl in the baby's chair and tied a bib around her neck, then gave her the baby bottle and started eating without waiting for Eustass to do the same.

"You did a good job with her. I knew you will. It's why I asked you to keep her."

"Thanks." Law didn't add anything else and the silence descended once more with a vengeance.

"Now, I'm still chased by the Marines. I can't go back to my home."

"That's none of my business."

"Will you mind if I stay here?"

That was the first time the two had a conversation without insulting each other, but not for long... Law's head snapped up to glare at Eustass.

"Are you a fucking kidding me? My home is just across the street from yours! If the Marines are watching your house, you can't stay on this street or even in this suburb! That's insane! They will find you as soon you'll set one foot outside my door!"

"I'm not that stupid, asshole! I rented my house under a false name! But for some reason I had to sell it. I swear Marines don't know I'm here, or anywhere near this suburb. But I'm homeless and it's the only reason I'm asking you for help!"

Law's jaw clamped shut. Could he even trust this guy? If this baby was in fact Eustass' then he felt obliged to help him. Even if he told himself he wanted nothing more than to dial the Marines' number... No matter how heartless he was he wasn't sure he could throw the guy out if he was chased by the Marines. But what if his shady neighbour had really done something awful? He clearly did something illegal if the police were on his ass... Maybe he deserved to get arrested. Law was touching his goatee in his trademark '_I am in deep thought so shut your mouth if you don't want to die'_ mode. He had to think about this from all possible angles. A decision of this magnitude was not hastily made...

"Listen, you dick. I'll lend you my couch for tonight. I want to think more about it. And tomorrow morning I want you to explain the situation to me. Whatever wrongs you did I won't call the Marines, even if you killed someone. Your life is your life and I don't give a shit about how you choose to ruin it. But if tomorrow my decision is no... you better get the fuck off of my property like you're chased by the hounds of hell. Is that clear?" It was weird that he wasn't going to denounce Eustass even if he killed someone but Law was weird himself and that was another thing they both knew.

"That's clear." The answered was calm. Too calm for Law's liking but he let it slide for the time being.

Something was wrong with Eustass that day. Law was certain he'd never seen the redhead act that way before. There were too much questions he wanted to ask, but he was content to wait until the next morning because he was tired and didn't wanted to think more that evening about the trouble he was no doubt in.

"Can I take her in my arms?" Eustass suddenly asked Law, looking at the drowsy girl.

"Of course, but be careful or I won't forgive you."

The muscle monster took the baby in his arms gently and went to the living room. Law contemplated following but decided he could trust Eustass enough to look after the baby for a few minutes without supervision, at least he hoped so. Law found himself as lost as he'd been that day when Eustass first dropped unexpectedly by his house. He washed the dishes while thinking furiously. When he finished, he re-entered the living room while he was drying his hands with a clean towel, but stayed in the doorway to observed Eustass. The tall man changed his behaviour while being with the baby. It surprised Law enough for his hands to stop moving. Eustass was gently bouncing the girl on his knees while played with her and the white bear plushy. The brunet always saw in Eustass a brutal and silly man who couldn't properly take care of himself, but he wondered if he hadn't misjudged the man when he saw the way Eustass was kind and relaxed around the baby. He looked like a completely different person. No, he looked like a daddy playing with his daughter. Who would have guess that behind this scary and creepy monster was hidden a gentle man? Eustass was laughing in a strange way which made Law think of him as adorable. He surreptitiously shook his head, wondering what in the name of the almighty was wrong with him. Eustass was many things. Adorable wasn't even in the vicinity of any of them but even as he told himself that Law couldn't tear his eyes from the scene.

Later, Law took the girl to his room and laid her down for a night of restful sleep. Law undressed and put on his favourite pyjamas, not missing the irony of wearing the exact same attire as that fated night all those weeks ago. He grinned to himself as he went down to give Eustass a pillow and bed sheets for the night. He even lend him a t-shirt which was way too big for him, having received it from a relative on his birth day. He also explained where the bathroom was and that he could help himself to water in the fridge if he needed it. The brunet locked up the door of his house but when he turned around he noticed Eustass was watching him in a way which made him resemble a ravenous carnivore and the big grin on his face didn't help.

"How cute you are in those pyjamas. I knew you were gay, but now I know you're a virgin." He laughed in a very detestable way and Law had to supress the urge to scowl.

"You can still sleep in the street Mister Eustass." Law didn't even try to hide his irritation.

"Gay, virgin and touchy. What a combo."

"Go fuck yourself!" So much for not scowling...He stormed upstairs and slammed the door behind him, locking himself in his room. Fortunatelly the girl only stirred but didn't wake.

The brunet went under his sheets and snapped his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down. It didn't work very well... He wanted to punch the redhead so hard that his teeth would all break! Eventually, after many pleasant scenarios in which he beat the living snot out of the man currently occupying his couch, Law settled into a restless slumber.

The next morning Law woke up in a very bad mood. He took the girl into his arms and went downstairs. He ignored the other man because he was still angry at him and the bad sleep didn't help his temperament. He knew that if he started talking to Eustass they may very well end up breaking every object in his house... He put the baby girl in the play pen then sluggishly dragged his feet to the kitchen to prepare their breakfasts.

"Oi, still angry huh?" The redhead sat down at the kitchen table, making himself perfectly at home to Law's eternal chagrin, while looking at the brunet without a hint of stress or any trace of a restless night. Law decided to ignore the dumb question and jump right into the matter at hand.

"I hope you slept well because now you have some explaining to do." Law habitually poured coffee into a cup for himself. He wondered if he should extend the curtsy to his 'guest'...

"Explain what?"

"Oh I don't know... how the coffee is made?" It didn't take a genius to realize Law was being sarcastic but Eustass was either that stupid or he saw an opportunity to goad Law and took it.

"That's a weird question..."

"That was sarcasm you idiot! Explain your situation to me. Why did you get involved with the Marines? How did you end up with a baby? And why did you choose me to look after her? There are billions of people on this earth and you chose the one who hated you and you hated most. Why?" He was definitely not going to offer him any coffee.

Suddenly Eustass lost his provocative smile and got eerily serious. Law sat down too and looked at him, equally devoid of amusement, not that he had any that morning to begin with.

"I chose you because I knew you will take care of her seriously and I was right. And I also knew you wouldn't call the Marines and denounced me."

"You don't know me."

"I do know you enough to know that after suspecting me of whatever entered your mind for so long, you didn't do anything. You're the only one smart enough to notice that I'm a bad guy who does some dubious stuff, but too smart to denounce me without proof."

"You got a point. But now explain to me what happened that night, you know what night I'm talking about, and what's the deal with the girl." The big guy went quiet and Law read an uncharacteristic amount of worry in his eyes. The brunet shook his head slowly and let loose a pregnant sigh.

"Come on, I promise I won't judge you."

After two minutes of deep thinking, Eustass finally looked Law squarely in the eyes and spoke.

"That night, the Red Arrows collapsed and I was there. That time I swear I didn't do anything wrong. That wasn't my fault! It wasn't even my idea! I was part of the plan without knowing, that much I can promise you, and I had no idea things would end like that... The only thing I managed to do was save that baby..." 

* * *

**I think I want a Bepo plush me too.. XD**  
**Hope you appreciated this new chapter, things getting more complicated !**  
**If you have any question feel free to ask ! **

**And please, let a review, it always makes me happy! And motivates me to continue !**  
**I want to write the chapter 3 soon, but there're my exams soon ! X_X So sad ;o;**  
**See u soon, or late I don't know...**

**Sashiimi :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone ! Here I let you the 3rd chapter ! I know I should keep preparing my exams, but I can't help it, I wanted to write the next chapter xDD So I did, I hope you will appreciate !  
Like usual it's my dear friend who corrected the chapter ! I thanks her again for her amazing work :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

The confession didn't surprise Law in the least. Quite the contrary actually. He realized he'd almost been expecting something along the lines. He lost count of the number of nights he'd lain awake, searching for a plausible explanation, and a smart man like him knew the Red Arrows accident and Eustass' sudden predicament had something to do with each other. He stared at the other man sternly, his fingers mechanically bringing the cup of cooling coffee to his lips.

"So you saved this baby from the collapsing building. A random baby." The fact that the child wasn't related to Eustass became clearer in Law's mind and he quickly silenced the small burst of relief.

To normal people, Eustass' actions would be seen as those of a hero. He sacrificed his safety to protect the baby, even while chased by the Marines. He saved an innocent life from certain death. But Law wasn't like the others. He was the pessimistic kind, the sort who mostly saw the glass half empty. This was not to be the exception to the rule.

"You are a selfish man, mister Eustass. You let her parents die in horrible circumstances and saved her without thinking of the consequences of your actions. Imagine for one second that I hadn't been your neighbour. What would you have done then? Better yet, what will you tell her when she's older and she starts asking questions? Will you calmly explain to her that you chose to let her family and more than three hundred people die in agony but not her, simply because she was a baby girl? Only because of your repulsive love of little girls?" Law's tone was dry and he spoke in a matter-of-fact-way which Eustass didn't like in the least.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Eustass jumped to his feet, sending the chair toppling over to the floor with a loud thud, and violently banged his fist against the table. "I don't like little girls! I'm not a pedophile or whatever the fuck you're imagining!" His eyes were murderous and if looks could kill, Law would have been choking on his own blood right about then.

"Inviting little girls in your own home and offering them lollipops? That's not the stereotypical behaviour of a child abuser at all, I'm sure." Law met Eustass' glare evenly, his sarcasm making it abundantly clear that he wasn't intimidated by the other man.

"What?! You don't even know me! I was just being nice to them! I didn't touch these girls! That's fucking sick!"

"So explain to me why you were staring daggers after me when I took them to my garden? Looked like you were angry because I took away your dinner."

"Shut up! I was pissed off because you said I was the devil himself!"

"And you're not?" Law took another sip from his cup, his calm completely unrattled by the other's rage. It only served to add more fuel to Eustass' already blazing inferno.

"Yes! I mean, no! I didn't do anything to any kids! You're getting on my nerves Trafalgar!"

"The door of my home is still open you know."

Eustass scowled, knowing he'd lost that battle but unwilling to end the confrontation just yet. Finally, with an angry grunt, he turned and left the kitchen without another word. Law chose to remain seated, calmly finishing his coffee until a little alarm beeped, sign that the baby bottle was ready. He rinsed his empty cup and left it on the sink counter to dry while he took the baby bottle, making sure to test its temperature before pronouncing it ready for his princess. . He walked slowly to his living room, half expecting to see Eustass there but there was no sign of him and Law couldn't remember hearing any doors opening or closing. _'Weird'._ Deciding his princess was far more important than his creepy guest, he took the baby carefully from the enormous play pen he bought, then moved to sit on the couch, bringing the bottle to her pink lips. She gave a happy gurgle to show her appreciation before beginning her morning feast. His eyes roamed over her face lovingly and he remembered the little princess will be five months soon. He planned to buy her some new toys, though he doubted anything could take the place of her favourite teddy. Unfortunately while he lost himself in thoughts about gifts, his mind strayed and he ended up thinking of Eustass once more. Was it wise to let him live in his house? With the baby? Yes, the monster was brutal, violent, rude, stupid and Law was sure he could go on listing his flaws but was afraid he'd be there all day, yet despite all that he couldn't forget the vision of a gentle Eustass playing with the baby girl. Not to mention, Law had exams soon and he couldn't take her with him. He sighed in resignation. Perhaps he had no choice but trust Eustass, though the idea filled him with dread. Meanwhile, the girl finished her meal and began squirming in Law's arms, demanding for her teddy. He kissed her forehead then gave her the plushy. He let her back in the play pen, a small smile stretching on his lips when she immediately forgot about him and concentrated on her toys. Now he had to clean the house, a ritual he usually underwent every morning and evening. He allowed himself to be swept by his deep thoughts again as he vacuumed around the play pen. So Law conceded to letting Eustass live in his house but there was no way he would let that wild animal disturb his daily lifestyle. He had only three rooms upstairs: his office, his bathroom and his bedroom which he shared with the girl. Where was he even to put Eustass? The answer hit him like a bolt of ingenuity from on high while cleaning the toilet with bleach. He grinned, pleased with himself. He practically skipped down the stairs and started searching for the red-head. After looking all over his house and found nobody, except for the girl who was hugging the teddy to her chest tightly, he stepped outside in his front garden. Eustass was sitting on the grass, clearly still fuming while smoking in an attempt to calm his fragile nerves.

"Mister Eustass, care to stop polluting my well-kept grass with your tobacco and follow me? I have something to show you. Hurry now." He clapped his hands, knowing the bigger man would find it highly irritating.

Said man muttered something under his breath, too low for Law to understand, but he rightly guessed it was some sort of vulgar insult at his address. Law was quite amused to see this terrifying man obey him, albeit still muttering, so he went back to the living room to take the baby only to return back to the garden. He could tell Eustass was wondering why it was necessary for him to follow but before he had a chance to voice his questions, Law walked towards an old door and opened it. Eustass hadn't even noticed it before. The door opened to reveal a dark space before Law took a step inside to flip a lamp to life. Eustass saw it was a dusty abandoned room with one small window in the right corner, so dirty it was impossible to see through. Law was smiling triumphantly and Eustass had a very bad feeling about this...

"Mister Eustass, welcome to your new room. There's a couch for you to sleep on, a little table for your daily needs and even some old books, which I guess will be useless for someone who is illiterate. There's also some old stuff, papers and a broken motorcycle which belonged to my dad. I do hope you'll appreciate my accepting you to live under my roof."

Eustass didn't know how to react. Naturally, he hadn't expected Law to let him live for free in his home but he was disappointed to be rejected and confined in that garage, like he had the plague. The fact that he would be far from the baby didn't surprise him. Law had made it perfectly clear he didn't trust him around her though his thoughts as to why were absurd. He scratched the back of his neck, buying himself a few seconds before answering.

"Well... Thanks." '_I think'_, but he didn't speak that last part.

"I know I'm a saint for not kicking your moronic ass in the street. You may come in for lunch. See you." He disappeared quickly before Eustass had time to even open his mouth, let alone say anything on the subject.

The tall man let loose a defeated huff of air. He entered the room and immediately went into a fit of coughing after inhaled the thick dust, courtesy of weeks of neglect. He opened the door and the grimy window wide to let the fresh air in. The couch was old and looked uncomfortable as fuck, nothing like the one he'd slept on the previous night. When Eustass sat down he felt like he was sitting on rocks. He wasn't exactly a light man and he wondered if the couch would break under his weight. He quickly stood up and glanced at it, half expecting it to crumble right there and then, noticing it had once been red but was now grey due to all the settled dust. Then his eyes glanced to the motorcycle and he studied it in silence for a brief moment. He didn't recognize the brand. It looked ancient and he doubted the engine would ever start again. It was a monster of a machine and he guess it had once been white, but it was hard to tell under all that rust. He decided to take a closer look later, if he found the time.

For the next three days Law barely saw Eustass and when he did, it was only because the guy sought food. In all honesty, he felt rather bored and perhaps a tiny bit disappointed, though he firmly denied that last part even to himself. He'd assumed the other man would do something idiotic and give him a reason to start a confrontation, certain stupidity was as necessary to his existence as oxygen, but no. Eustass had been on his best behaviour. He stayed in the garage all day long, doing God knew what. Sunday arrived and Law was vacuuming the stairs when he peaked at his watch and realized it was nearly 7:35 pm. "_I should take a shower_". He managed to climb a total of two stairs before he realised something else which had completely escaped him, even though he was a clean maniac. Shock, anger and disgust all washed over him in quick succession, halting his advance completely. He forgot the vacuum on the stairs and stormed to the garage, leaving the girl securely in her play pen, and rapped his knuckles furiously against Eustass' new door. The man in question opened, his confusion clear for all to see. His puzzlement didn't ease when he saw Law practically ready to charge him, especially since he had no idea what he could have possibly done in the last three day for this sort of open hostility. Heck, he'd been a model citizen which was pretty damn impressive for him.

"Mister Eustass! Answer one question if you please. How many days have you spent in my house?" He was really furious and Eustass answered automatically, disarmed by the unexpected force of Law's emotions.

"I don't know, this night will be the fifth I think."

"And do you honestly not see any problem here?!"

"No...because you accepted me a-" Eustass was confused, something which didn't happen to him an awful lot and he didn't much care for it.

"No! No! No! You're missing my point altogether! It's been five fucking days since you moved in with me and during that stretch of time I graciously allowed you to enter my kitchen and even sit on my couch. Still don't see where this is going?" The other man shook his head, too perplexed to say anything. "Well you're about to. I don't remember seeing you take a shower one fucking time!" The brunet pinched the bridge of his own nose, collecting his breath for a second, before reaching to pull on Eustass' ear, like an admonishing mother "You are absolutely disgusting! Up until this point I thought you were an animal but now I realize you're even worse, since even an animal would have some sort of understanding as regards to basic hygiene. Come and take a shower quickly before I really lose my temper and kick you out!" He was already in the process of pushing Eustass towards the bathroom, his anger giving him the strength to move a man nearly twice his size. The red-head didn't protest, being far too busy attempting to hide his laugh by biting his lower lip. "You dirty pig! You better start getting in the habit of cleaning up every day because I don't want a pig to live here!" He pushed Eustass inside the bathroom. "Take everything you need, shampoo, razor, I don't know, but when you get out from there I want you to smell as good as my red roses! And be quick! I want to take my shower too." He slammed the door and a moment later Eustass heard the sound of the vacuum.

Seriously, Law couldn't believe how repulsive that guy was. He, the clean maniac, took two showers a day, after cleaning the house. It was like a ritual for him. It was important for him to feel clean. The very thought of staying one entire day without bathing was making him feel ill, but five days... A horrible shiver went down his spine. His rage began to calm slowly when he heard the sound of the shower running. He listened to the calming pitter-patter of the water droplets hitting the immaculate shower floor and took a deep breath. When his thoughts began to function somewhat normally again he had this sudden feeling he forgot to tell Eustass about something... He couldn't remember what, but the nagging feeling was there. Meanwhile, Eustass finally allowed himself to laugh but not loud enough for Trafalgar to hear. He bent over with the force of it and felt his stomach clench. Actually, Eustass didn't stay in that stupid garage all day. He went to town without telling his host. He went to his best friend's house, to talk about business and stuff like that, and took showers there. He had plans to make which Law didn't need to know about yet... But that wasn't the reason why he didn't tell Law about going to town. He kept his mouth shut because if he knew about Eustass' friend he would kick him out, finding justification for his actions without burdening his precious conscience. Eustass wouldn't be able to stay near the baby... Seeing the brunet blow his shit over trivial things was just a hilarious bonus. He wiped away the tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes and undressed. Once in the shower, he let the hot water fall on his muscular and powerful body. He grabbed a random shampoo and washed his bloody hair, for a second time that day. When he was finished, he glanced down and found a razor, perfect for shaving the stubble which began to grow along his jaw. He soaped his entire body and cleansed it with a torrent of extremely hot water which almost burned his pale skin. He heard a knock on the door and turned his head to see Law enter with a neatly folded bundle of clothes. He explained it was a clean pair of boxer shorts and a towel as quickly as he could without tripping over his own words before dashing out of the bathroom, like a rabbit making a run for it after foolishly entering the lion's den.

Eustass stepped out of the shower, leaving puddles of water behind him as he walked towards the orange fluffy towel and began drying his skin. His flesh acquired a red glow due to the boiling temperature of the water. Once dry, he turned his attention to the provided shorts and immediately realized they were too small for him... His crotch felt uncomfortably constricted and he found it miraculous the material didn't rip. He sighed. _"Who the fuck can wear those? Dwarfs? Kids? Really..."_ Suddenly the door opened and Eustass whirled to see an awkward Law shifting his weight from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable. Perhaps that was because he was only wearing a towel around his hips...

"What the fuck do you want?" Eustass asked in his usually polite fashion.

"Tell me, did you use a razor to shave?" It wasn't like Law to be so vague and that should have been enough to ring Eustass' alarm bell, but he was oblivious to it.

"Yeah. Why? You said I could so I used the one in the shower."

That was the final straw for Law. He tried desperately to hold in his fits of laughter but he failed miserably and when he turned back to the uncomprehending red-head, he was clutching his stomach much as Eustass himself had been a little while back. _'No... Don't laugh or he'll kill you.'_

"Why's that funny?" Eustass growled, his irritation plain to see. He hated being the bud of a joke, especially when he had no clue as to what the joke even was.

"No... It's not..." But Law's mirth told another story...

"Tell me or I punch you in the face! I hate when someone's making fun of me!" His strong hands settled on Law's shoulders in what was supposed to be an intimidating action but the brunet burst into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Ok, but promise not to hit me! I forgot to tell you something..." He trailed off and Kidd shook him, not too harshly.

"Tell me what?! Spill it already!"

"Not to shave your face with the razor in the shower because it's the one I use for my...how do I put this delicately?... genitals..."

Eustass' face when suddenly pale, the acquired heat from the shower cooling in the snap of a finger, and his eyes opened impossibly wide. He yanked Law by the throat and lifted him off the ground, his face becoming red once more but this time from chaotic fury.

"Are you fucking telling me that I shaved my face with your dick razor?!"

"Yes... Quite funny isn't it? Now put me down or I call the Marines if you hit me." He smiled sweetly but the threat was real enough and they both knew it.

Eustass scowled but did as he was told when an idea popped into his mind. He grinned in a way which made Law very uncomfortable.

"But what kind of man shaves their genitals?" He was implying a gay man and Law rolled his eyes, having already anticipated this obvious jibe at his masculinity.

"That's the difference between you and I, man and stupid under-developed gorilla." He smiled again but Eustass' grin only became larger. Not the reaction Law had expected and he managed to hide how unsettling it was.

Said gorilla got closer to the far thinner Law and, with one flick of his wrist, yanked the towel from Law's hips away, leaving him completely exposed. The latter immediately attempted to hide his manhood with his hands, his expression caught somewhere between a shocked gawk and a murderous glare.

"What's your probl-?!"

Eustass grasped Law's wrists and pulled them up, pressing them into the wall, one on each side of Law's head. The brunet became afraid and couldn't quite stop the shivers of fear moving along his body like electric shocks. His hands tightened into fists while the other openly compared the size of their two members.

"It looks like there's only one man here..." Eustass smirked, clearly proud of himself. He was sure it was crystal who truly had the advantage here from now but he wasn't done until he made Law admit it.

"Shut up!" Law's face was blushing furiously with embarrassment, his fear instantly replaced with anger.

"That's cute." Eustass easily held both of Law's wrists with one hand and he moved the other along his jaw line, his fingers playing with the man's goatee.

"Let me go." He didn't try to fight because he knew the difference in physical power was too great between them but his cold eyes promised one hell of a payback.

"Only if you ask me nicely, baby boy ~" Eustass' taunts clearly hit the mark when Law's blush turned ten shades darker.

"Asshole! I'm not a ba-! I mean, please mister Eustass...let me go..." He tried to mask his rage but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I like when people talk to me that way..." Hell, he liked to feel superior. And Law noticed that. He finally let the smaller man go and walked out of the bathroom without a care in the world while laughing in that despicable way that Law was getting used to but still hated.

The brunet felt humiliated. It was the first time someone did something like that to him. He walked to the shower and let the hot water immerse his body. _"Is it even legal to have an oversized cock like that?!.."_ Yes, he felt humiliated and he felt like all his masculinity had disappeared in the blink of an eye... He took his sweet time but eventually he had to leave the comfort of the shower and he turned the faucets off with a heavy heart.

He crept back to his bedroom and dressed in a baggy sport suit, as if ashamed of his body all of a sudden. After drying his hair he went to see the only thing which could comfort him, no matter the situation. _"My darling princess..."_ He took her from her bed and he hugged her, then kissed her on the temple. She was sleepy and didn't really react to Law's presence but her existence was enough for him.

"Should I kick out that animal after what he did to me?"

* * *

**Wowowow, hot moment spotted xDDD  
As you can see I changed my name from Sashiimi to = Mademoiselle Nabu. So don't panic about it.  
I hope you liked this chapter, I can't tell you when the next will be published (My exams are from 10 June to 26 June) I have to control myself from writing to study more lol  
Please letting a review will always be cool for me, even bad one ! :D  
See you in the next episode ~**

Mademoiselle Nabu.


End file.
